Lesson 585
Name (名前, namae) is the 585th chapter of the Gintama series. Gintoki and Kamui continue with their battle. Story Flashback of a conversation between Umibouzu and Gintoki made in front of Housen's grave was seen. In the present time, Umibouzu ponders over Gintoki's actions as the man and his son are engaged in a battle, wondering if he is doing so to protect Kagura and her family. Words about the title of 'idiot big brother' were exchanged between Gintoki and Kamui as they fight, with the latter retorting that the remnant of that title will be gone along with his current opponent. As Umibouzu watches the battle, he begins to question Gintoki's sanity in daring to take on his son, a Yato and whose strength has long surpassed Housen's. Back in the battle, Gintoki is clearly overwhelmed. As he gets slammed into the cliffs, Kamui continued by lecturing him on his ill-preparedness to become empty in order to obtain the title of the strongest: Had Gintoki stayed on Earth to protect his insignificant family he wouldn't need to die in vain; It was both him and Gintoki who took everything away from Kagura. Kagura shrieks Gintoki’s name as Kamui punches towards his opponent. Gintoki snaps back upon hearing the shriek, dodging the punch by grabbing Kamui’s fist. While Kamui was taken by surprise, Gintoki counterattacks and manages to keep Kamui at bay. Composing himself, Gintoki agrees that Kamui is definitely stronger than he is. However, he isn’t planning to lose as well, as the Yato isn't resolved to lose nor to protect anything. To the man himself, that kind of strength Kamui possesses is equivalent to weakness. The words didn't sit well with Kamui, who punches Gintoki in fury upon hearing. The Yato believes that Gintoki is incapable to protect anything because he couldn't even protect himself at this moment. The battle continues with Gintoki clearly at the losing end. However despite Kamui's dominance, Umibouzu is astonished by his son's uneasiness from his opponent's resilience each time they cross swords. He then asked Shinpachi about Gintoki. On the other hand, Kamui is perplexed; Like the battles against Housen and Takasugi, Gintoki seems to be fighting an enemy beyond his current opponents instead. He questions Gintoki his true aim through battling. Meanwhile, Shinpachi replies Umibouzu that both Gintoki and Kamui are the same as they sought for a title through battling, but in Gintoki's case it isn't for the title of strongest. Gintoki then opens up to Kamui, telling that he used to live an empty, meaningless life as he became fearful after he lost everything. However, it was the people who came into his life that made him realised that he was merely running away from his fears all this while. He is his own enemy and he resolve to face his own weaknesses in order to become stronger. Gintoki does not sought for any fanciful title, because he is 'Yorozuya Gin-chan'. Quotes * Gintoki: Kamui, I'm just like you said. I'm a guy who's a long way off from being the strongest. And you might be way closer. But I don't plan on losing. Any strength that's got nothing to lose, nothing to protect, is the same as weakness. * Shinpachi: (On Gintoki) ...Just like how Kamui-san kept seeking strong opponents to fight in order to gain the name 'strongest', that man kept fighting. But for a different name unlike 'strongest' * Gintoki: I'm not running away anymore. Not protecting or from losing. My enemy is right here, in me. So I don't need some important-sounding name like 'strongest' or some crappy sounding name like 'idiot big brother of Earth'. I'm Yorozuya Gin-chan Characters Characters in order of appearance # Sakata Gintoki # Umibouzu # Kamui # Kagura # Shimura Shinpachi Category:Chapters